


Cold Dark Sea, Wrapping It's Arms Around Me

by canary1212



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Everybody Dies, Everything Hurts, Hurt No Comfort, I think?, Mental Breakdown, Not A Fix-It, Number Five | The Boy is dead, The Apocalypse, The aftermath of chapter 11 of the moon laughs, Uh yeah this is uh, Unhappy Ending, Yikes, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary1212/pseuds/canary1212
Summary: Pulling me down to the deep, all eyes on meI push you away, although I wish you could staySo many words left unsaid, but I'm all out of breath





	Cold Dark Sea, Wrapping It's Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Moon Laughs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959847) by [Lady_Origami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Origami/pseuds/Lady_Origami). 



> Also inspired by if I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me by Ford_Ye_Fiji ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080660 )
> 
> You should read up to chapter 11 of The Moon Laughs to get this one, my dudes
> 
> You should also read if I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me
> 
> Both are vv beautiful

There was a wail, one worse than the ghosts'. It was one not unlike the cry of a mother torn from her child, or a sibling burying their brother, or perhaps of a person torn from their best friend. Klaus had heard all of the above before, all in differing situations. Unfortunately, this was a mix of the latter two, and one plus one is two, making it twice as intense. He looked up to see Vanya, grief-stricken and- her eyes were an odd shade of blue now. He couldn't look away from his sister, even as the walls began to crack around the four- no, three of them. Ben was completely silent, just sitting, staring at Five. There was an itch under his skin, he was too sober for this. He silently wished that he had enough drugs to get so high off his ass that he couldn't remember the past week, let alone Five's....

There was a sudden pain in his arm. He slowly looked over to see a large gash, probably caused by the piece of the ceiling that had fallen nearby. He turned back towards Vanya to see her staring, wide eyed, at him. Her eyes were brown again. Huh. Neat party trick. She seemed panicked, and he looked upwards to try and find out why. Of course, he was facing a falling piece of ceiling. Everything fell silent and time slowed as he looked back towards his sister, who looked like she was screaming. He gave a smile, knowing that he could never be fast enough to get out from under it, no matter whether time slowed without him or not. He accepted the dark with a smile, knowing that he could hug Five again.

 

Needless to say, Vanya was horrified. She had inadvertently caused the death of one brother, and had just _murdered the other in cold blood ohgodnopleasestandbackupKLAUS-_  Their blood ran together as she screamed again, blacking out.

Next she was aware, she was facing a building, completely in ruins. She sunk to her knees, staring at where she knew two corpses would be buried in rubble. Five and Klaus. Five and Klaus. _Five and Klaus. FiveandKlaus **FiveandKlaus-**_

Sobs wracked her small frame and tears flowed down her face freely.

"Oh god, Vanya...." Allison? No. No no no. None of her siblings should be here, she could hurt them, oh god, please-!

She had blacked out again, she could tell. She was now staring apathetically at three more siblings dead on the ground. _No please, get up, GET UP THIS ISN'T ME, PLEASE-_ Their blood was all over her. She looked up and casually watched as the moon fractured and fell apart. She regained control of her own body then, and kept watching, still crying freely. She rarely embraced anyone or anything, but death was welcomed with open arms now. In the moments before a rather large chunk of the moon landed right on top of her, she closed her eyes, wanting her siblings to be the last thing she saw.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Sinking Man by Of Monsters and Men


End file.
